Sonic TNG When Worlds Collide
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Sho Fukamachi, Tetsuo Segawa, Agito Makishima, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kenshiro, Bat, Lin, Rei, Link, Goku, Vegeta, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Maka, Soul, Seras, Alucard, Jaden, Alexis, Italy, Japan and Germany are sent to Mobius, as a result of Chaos Control and discover that Kronos has allied itself with thier foes, and Stanley becomes Guyver 14


iHello, people of FanFiction and DeviantART! Nathan here, with a new story called _Sonic TNG: When __Worlds__ Collide_! Basically, Sho Fukamachi, Tetsuo Segawa, Agito Makishima, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kenshiro, Bat, Lin, Rei, Link, Goku, Vegeta, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Maka, Soul, Seras, Alucard, Jaden, Alexis, Italy, Japan and Germany are sent to Mobius, as a result of Chaos Control and discover that Kronos has allied itself with Eggman, the Homunculi, The Espada, Ganon, Southern Cross, Cell, Frieza, Asura, the Kishin, and Millennium, and that multiple Guyver Units have scattered across different Anime worlds, and Zoanoids attack these worlds, however, Stanley has become a navy blue and dark grey Guyver called the Neo-Guyver, to help them out.

Stanley's Guyver form looks like Guyver 1 with Guyver 3's head, just like Alucard's Guyver form, but dark grey and navy blue in color, his helmet will have parts of MMZ Zero's helmet, and his Bio-Swords are positioned above his hands, like the Guyver Zoanoid's Bio-swords.

Stanley's transformation call is "Bio-Shift!"

cmara/Secret-Universe-sempai owns the Sonic T.N.G children, Kouta Hirano-san owns Hellsing, Nintendo owns LoZ, Arakawa Hiromu-chan owns FMA, Yoshiki Takaya-sama owns Guyver, Buronsan and Tetsuo Hara-san owns Hokuto no Ken, Akira Toriama-sama owns DBZ, Tite Kubo-san owns Bleach, Hidakez Himaruya-san owns Hetalia: The Beautiful World, and Atsushi Okubo-san owns Soul Eater

Rated T for Character death!

Chapter 1: Where are we?

"Ugh...what in the heck?" said a man with spiky black hair, and wearing an orange Gi with the kanji for "Turtle"(亀) on the back as he got to his feet, he was really muscular, too, this was Goku Son, an alien called a Saiyan, who was raised on Earth, he used to be violent and hot-headed as a baby, however, in a near-death experience as a baby when he hit his head on a rock, he became more docile and harmless. "Vegeta, where are we, and who are all these people?"

"I have no clue, Kakarot." said Vegeta, a Saiyan prince, as he referred Goku by his Saiyan name, he wore the Saiyan Armor on his person.

The 1st figure had black, combed back hair, and wore the average school student boy's attire

The 2nd figure was short, and had glasses.

The 3rd figure had long, black colored hair.

The 4th figure had golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail, a red coat, a black shirt and pants, and golden eyes.

The 5th figure was a living suit of armor.

The 6th figure wore green attire, and had platinum blonde hair, and had a sword sheathed onto his back

The 7th figure wore a black attire with shoulder pauldrons, jeans, and black hair, his shirt covered seven scars on his chest in the shape of the Big Dipper.

The 8th figure had red hair, tan jacket, and goggles.

The 9th figure had a pink dress and brown hair

The 10th figure had orange hair, brown eyes, and a grey shirt with jeans.

The 11th Figure wore white attire, and had black hair and blue eyes, he wore square glasses.

The 12th figure had dark brown skin and black hair covering his eyes, a purple shirt, and jeans

The 13th Figure had blonde hair, and wore black schoolgirl attire, with a plaid skirt.

The 14th Figure had silver hair, red eyes, yellow shirt, black jeans, a headband, and jagged teeth

The 15th figure had blonde hair, and yellow police attire, she had bright blue eyes.

The 16th figure had black hair and red attire, and had red/orange eyes with slitted pupils

The 17th figure had a red jacket, brown hair with an orange splotch on it, and brown eyes.

The 18th figure had blonde hair, blue and white attire, and she had hazel eyes.

The 19th figure had blue eyes, blonde hair, tall, muscular, and wore a green Waffen SS officer's uniform.

The 20th figure had brown hair, a curl of hair on the left side of his head, and a blue Waffen-SS Uniform

The 21st figure had short, brown-black hair, a short/slim build, and white attire, he had brown eyes.

The 22nd figure was muscular, and had blue hair, and wore attire similar to the black haired muscular man

"Where are we?" the blonde-haired man said, his voice having a German accent, this was Germany

"Germany! Germany! I think it's time for _merenda_! Can I have a gelato, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" said the Italian man, known as Feliciano Vargas.

(Note: Merenda=Italian word for "snack-time"!)

"No snacks until we are done, Italy!" said Germany

"He is right, Italy." said Japan "We need to find out where we are."

"Well, this is Mobius, my home planet." said a voice similar to Future Trunks's

Everyone saw a hedgehog/echidna hybrid creature with crimson red, fur emerald green eyes, brown shoes, and a crescent birthmark on his chest, as well as green bracelets.

"And you are?" said Ludwig

"Stanley." he said "Stanley the Echidnahog."

"My name's Goku, and this is Vegeta." said Goku.

"I'm Germany and this is Italy and Japan." said Germany.

"I'm Sho Fukamachi, and these are my friends, Tetsuo Segawa and Agito Makishima." said Sho.

"I am Link." said Link

"My name's Kenshiro, but most of my friends call me Ken. And these are my friends, Bat, Lin, and Rei." said Kenshiro.

"My name is Edward Elric, and this is my little brother, Alphonse." said Edward.

"I am Alucard, and this is Seras." said Alucard.

"I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki. And this is Alexis." said Jaden

"I'm Maka, and this is Soul." said Maka.

"Nice to meet you all." said Stanley.

Sho noticed a case in Stanley's hand

"What's in the briefcase?" said Sho

"I think some weird objects." said Stanley opened it to reveal two Guyver Units.

"Guyver Units!?" said Tetsuo

"Wait, where's the third one?" said Sho

"I have it." said Stanley.

"Whoa..." said Bat

"So, you're a Guyver?" said Agito

"Pretty much." said Stanley

Just then, a Zoanoid appeared, he looked like Gregole mashed with Hunter from _Resident Evil_.

This was Neo Gregole.

"**Give me the Guyver Units!" **he roared

With that, Gregole opened the case

"**WHAT!? THERE'S ONLY TWO UNITS!?" **Neo Gregole spoke

"That's right, and I used the first one." said Stanley

"**You little punk..." **growled Neo Gregole

Stanley then said "BIO-SHIFT!"

Stanley then transformed into Guyver form, he looked like Guyver 1 with Guyver 3's head, with the parts of Zero's helmet from the Megaman Zero games, his bio swords were positioned above his hands, like Guyver Zoanoid's bio swords.

"**Another Guyver?" **said Neo-Gregole

Stanley's voice had a metalic twang to it, and sounded like Future Trunks's voice

"Bring it on, Neo Gregole."

(OST "Guyver, Fighting Spirit")

Neo Gregole and Stanley grappled, until Stanley's Control Medal shone, and in a burst of a strength, he ripped Neo Gregole's arms off

Neo Gregole charged at Stanley

"_**YOU LITTLE PUNK!" **_Neo Gregole roared

However, Stanley crushed Neo-Gregole's horn, and ripped Neo-Gregole's bottom jaw off before impaling Neo Gregole through the head with one of his bio swords and beheading him

Neo-Gregole's body then rapidly decomposed

Stanley then changed back.

"A navy blue Guyver armor..." said Sho.

"Basically, I'm Guyver 14." said Stanley.

"So, what happens now?" said Edward

"We take down what enemy that attempts to do us in!" said Stanley.


End file.
